What Harry Loved
by JACK-IANTO008
Summary: The title says it all.This is all about Harry's love for a certain 3 members of his family. Albus,Lucy and Hugo. Sorry, i'm really rubbish at summary's.ONE SHOT. This story had to be dedicated to Jessi - one of the most legendary people i have met


A/N - This is my first so don't be too harsh but please review.WARNING: This is not betad

Disclaimer: I do not happen to have written the 7 HP books because if i did i wouldn't be posting storys on this site.

_Had to make Albus a rocker, just for you jessi_

_This story is about Hugo, Lucy and Albus. My favourite of the new generation.Written in Harry's POV_

Harry hated to have favourites but Hugo was the favourite of his nephews. He loved the way that when Hugo woke up his flaming red hair stuck on end, matching his rosy cheeks which were painted with freckles. But Hugo didn't care; he just ruffled his hair in the same fashion as Harry and begged Harry to tell him another story. A story of the good old days, when children weren't spoilt and families were so close because they were scared of being split up. 4 year old Hugo would sit for hours and hours and listen to stories of the war from either his father or Harry. Unlike the other children who would laugh and moan "Please not another story" Hugo was inquisitive and eager to learn about Harry's battles with voldermort. He would ask so many questions that a ten minute story would take hours. But Harry couldn't say no to that little face that looked at him with so much admiration and passion. Hugo looked up to him, he was his hero and Harry just couldn't let him down. Once and only once had Harry ever said "no" to Hugo, and the look on Hugo's face when Harry had said that simple two lettered word to him-"NO"- stopped him from ever saying it again. The look replayed in his head and haunted him. Harry just couldn't see that look again. Any way to get back to the happy side of things. Harry could already tell that Hugo would be a great Quidditch player. A seeker like himself. He would drag Harry into the garden at 6'o clock in the morning to watch him hover on his training broom, then harry would take him on trip on his broom. Hugo squealing behind him with excitement and happiness, when Harry was flying at a speed which would make any other four year old scream with fear. And Hugo wouldn't let anybody tell him any different. And that's what Harry loved about Hugo. The boldness and the inquisitiveness which made him Hugo. So like Harry but so different.

His favourite niece would have to be Lucy, so loud and gobby. She had an opinion on everything and anything. And like Hugo she would tell you her opinion. And God help any body that told her she was wrong. Like Hugo, Lucy was sporty and boy could she play Quidditch. No matter what broom she was on, the speed of which she flew was amazing. Her reactions unbelieveable.When Lucy was playing quidditch her mind was on that little gold ball and nothing else. Yes, Lucy was a seeker. At first Harry thought this was what he liked about Lucy so much. But he was mistaken. Lucy had the potential to be a genius and could easily be if she wanted but Lucy wasn't really that bothered as long as she could do what she wanted with the grades she got. Rose had already taken the title of 'GENIUS' and Lucy wanted to be different, unique. Harry loved this. Some people think that knowledge is everything.But like himself, Lucy understood value the loyalty, bravery and friendship. And Lucy excelled in all of these qualities. If you needed to rely on then Lucy was the person to go to. She would stick by you no matter what. All she asked for in return was that you do the same for her. But What Harry loved the most was the mask. Everyone thought Lucy was feisty, strong and unbreakable but Harry knew different. If anyone saw Lucy when she was sleeping they would realise just how gentle and sensetive she was. Curled up into a ball, cuddling her teddy and sucking her thumb. She looks so innocent. And Lucy was innocent a lot of the time. It just no one realised it, and Harry never blamed them because she was such a good actor. She always needed to be the stong one who helped those waker than her. And that's what Harry loved about Lucy. But he saw the same mask in Lucy as he had used as a child. So like Harry but so different.

He knew it was wrong but if Harry had to choose a favourite son, he would have to say Albus. He was quiet and shy. Didn't like to be the centre of attention. He was the only member of the family who played Quidditch and wasn't a seeker. He was a chaser. On the quidditch pitch was the only time when Albus didn't mind getting into a conflict. The fact that he was a Slytherin didn't bother Albus. No matter what anyone said. At first Albus hated being in Slytherin but soon came to realise that it really didn't matter. I hear you ask " How the hell did Albus get into slytherin. " Well behind the shyness and kindness Albus had a mind of pure evil. If you needed the perfect revenge then Albus was your man.He also picked his friends with pin point precision, they had to be just right, because Albus was clever and loyal and well just perfect.And Albus wasn't going to waste that loyalty on jerks and he certainly wasn't going to give away his deepest darkest secrets to people he couldn't trust . But everybody wanted to be his friend because you just couldn't hate him. Albus was happiest when he was on his own or alone with his closest friend, Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius knew everything about him and he knew everything about scorpius. Every crush he'd ever had and every fear or crisis he'd had.They could just sit and listen to music or read or study for hours and the silence would never get awkward.But Scorpius and Albus were total opposites. Scorpius was as chavvy as you could get . And Albus's black hair was always spiked and his fringe covered his right eye. He loved rock music and his favourite item of clothing was his hoodie which he had brought at his first concert.It was so old now that it had holes in and the colour had faded it had been washed so much. But Albus refused to throw it away. It had too many memories. His son was in fact a rocker or the wizarding equivalant. But harry didn't care. Albus was never normal. Albus hated normal. Albus did what he liked whenever he liked but he still managed to keep everybody happy. And that's what Harry loved about Albus. His need to keep every body happy, to help everyone and anyone. Like Harry he thought of everyone but himself. So like Harry but so different.

Harry loved all of his family but these 3 kids reminded him so much of himslef. He loved to see the positives of himself but he also saw the negatives and know that it wasn't just him that did these things. It made him feel comfortable.Those negatives made the people he loved so he didn't care that they were negatives. Hopefully they could make them into positives. Ne day when they make a name for themselves. Harry loved that he could influence these kids and that Hugo had his Sirius. He would nuture there qualities and make them unique.


End file.
